edfandomcom-20200215-history
No Speak Da Ed
"No Speak Da Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Old World presents from Ed's new penpal have Rolf seeing red! Plot Eddy's latest scam of selling moon rocks (which are of course simply wads of well chewed, brightly painted, discarded bubble gum) to the kids at school doesn't seem to be making him rich fast enough and so the arrival of the Urban Rangers delivering the mail brings him some welcome relief. It isn't just any old post Rolf & Co are doling out either, these letters are from overseas, the result of the penpals assignment for international studies. It's exciting stuff - Edd has a pal he's just dying to educate about Peach Creek, Eddy has a pal he's just dying to fleece and Ed has a pal who sends him the strangest gifts. And it's these gifts of Ed's that cause the problem because there's something about them and brings but the very worst in the normally mild-mannered Rolf. As poor Ed soon finds out, music may soothe the savage beast but a savage beast with a shepherd's crook and an attitude is going to need more than just a few bars from an old-world music box to set him straight again! Double D is puzzled by Rolf's inexplicably violent behavior towards Ed's bounty but can't give the matter his full attention due to the fact that he's also trying to keep an eye on greedy Eddy. Eddy meanwhile, is foisting moon rocks on his poor penpal and when he receives a Won-stuffed envelope back from Korea he thinks he's won at last! The guy at the candy store takes a dim view of the foreign currency though and as Double D predicts, Eddy doesn't get as much as a sniff of a Jawbreaker. And as if that wasn't enough to spoil your day, Ed then manages to get himself kidnapped via some artfully placed chicken-bait! Who is the culprit, why Rolf of course, who then reveals himself to be even weirder than the Eds had previously suspected although even his Spanish inquisition-like efforts aren't enough to break down Ed's barriers of sheer stupidity! It all turns out okay in the end though for the Feather Duster of tomfoolery is revealed and it's smiles all round as the Eds not Rolf go postal! Rolf then sends the Eds inside a suitcase to Norway, and Double D and Eddy are complaining. But the real panic ensues when Ed says he has to go to the bathroom. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': a photo he's been sent "Check out the head on this guy! 'My name is Hyuck and I am from Korea!' Is he screaming to get fleeced or what?" ---- *'Rolf': and smashing Ed's old world music box "A dog has raised his hind leg on the age of nevermore! Heed Rolf, do not get involved, ill-advised Ed Boy, less your pomegranates shrivel at the cold of the Dark Sea!" ---- *'Ed': big eyes and trembling lip "Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Edd: "Oh, there, there, Ed. I'm sure there's a perfecly good explanation to Rolf's irrational behavior" Eddy: "So, what'd ya do this time, Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?" ---- *'Ed': his wolf pelt: "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" himself and howls like a wolf; Rolf hears Ed howling; scene shifts to Rolf's Wolf nightmare ---- *'Rolf': "Talk, Ed-Boy!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: "Talk, I say!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Talk, you son-of-a-gun!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Please, talk!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" hours later, Edd & Eddy are half-asleep and Rolf looks like a wreck, but Ed is still Ed Rolf: wearily "The Ed-Boy's fortitude is to be admired." Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Edd: "For heaven's sake, Rolf! This was all a great misunderstanding." Eddy: "Yeah! How was we to know you were such a lily-livered, gutless doormat?!" turns to Double D and Eddy with a tired, psychotic look; Jonny blows the horn while entering Rolf's shed while carrying a pen pal letter ---- *'Ed': about as the music box plays "I'm skipping to my Lou, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': sarcastically "Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" ---- *'Eddy': "What makes you so special?" Ed: "I eat cereal, Eddy." ---- *'Kevin': "Get away from me, space dork, or I'll shove these moon rocks right up your…" Urban Rangers blow their horns to signal for the arrival of the pen pal letters ---- *'Rolf': "QUAKE AND QUIVER LIKE A JELLYFISH, DOGGY DOODOO ED BOY! FOR IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT SHEPHERD ELDERS, ROLF WILL GRILL YOUR STRUDEL UNTIL YOU CRY LIKE A TEENSY WEENSY BABY!" Ed: "Slow down there, chief! Strudel gives me gas! How about one large pepperoni, no mushrooms, double pickles?" Eddy: "Let me go hammers with you on it, Lumpy!" ---- *'Jonny': "Paging Double D, mail for ya." Edd: "Thank you, Ranger Jonny." Jonny: "Don't mention it, Double D." Edd: "It must be a reply from my Norwegian pen pal Gerta." Rolf: "Gerta? Norwegian? The goat milker?" Edd: "This is odd. A feather duster, I'm sure I informed Gerta of mother's allergy to feathers." Rolf: "Oho! The feather duster of tomfoolery!" Eddy: "Hey, what's with you?" Rolf: "Are you so simple, head and neck is one Ed-Boy? Gerta, the goat milker is famous for her jovial jests! It was she that sent the wolf parcels to the doo-doo Ed-Boy! She has made a merry Andrew of us all, yes?" Ed: "What?" snaps his fingers commanding Beatrice to drop Ed ---- *'Rolf': "Come! We must rebut whilst the turnips are still hard!" Trivia *We learn that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *We learn that Eddy has a pen pal named Hyuck who is from Korea, who is named after Ed, Edd n Eddy's character, prop & background designer, Hyuck E. *It is unknown who is Ed's, Nazz's, Kevin's, Sarah's and the Kankers' pen pals and where he/she are from. *Ironically, the wolf pelt's tail moves back and forth when Ed has it on. *This is the second time Korea was referenced, the first was in the episode "''Once Upon an Ed''." Look for a jawbreaker with a Korean label in Eddy's story in that episode. *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness from the episode "Dueling Eds". *Some of the shops in the background are named after people who work on the show: **'Danny's Meats' - a tribute to Danny Antonucci's Lupo days! **'Wootie's Cafe' - Wootie of course being an AKA storyboard director & artist! **'Bonni's Taxidermy' - Bonni Reid is the show's colorist! *This episode references the Rolf/Wolf Rivalry. *We learn that Edd's Mother is allergic to feathers. *When Eddy said "Snoresville!", the closed captions says that Eddy said "Dorkville!" *This is the sixth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *We learn that Rolf has the Bootlicker of the Faculty badge. *Apparently, Rolf has a secret underground bunker where he could hide in case of an emergency or just imprison someone. *We learn that Ed gets gas eating from strudels. *The Urban Rangers have a position at Peach Creek Jr. High of delivering pen pal mails. *Apparently, Lee carries her lunch in a bowling ball bag. *We learn that all the characters take International Studies class. *The Kankers, Kevin, Nazz and Sarah were not shown getting their pen pal letters. *Sarah was absent in this episode. *The Kankers did not talk in this episode, except for Marie since she only had one line to speak. *Apparently, Ed has another rotten lunch similar to the one in "From Here to Ed". Gallery Rolf_Psycho.jpg|Rolf is completely a lineage destruction psychopath Packed_Eds.jpg|The Eds completely packed in a suitcase ready to be sent to Norway to Double D's pen pal, Gerta, the Goat Milker Ed_Crying.jpg|"Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Moon rocks for sail.jpg|Eddy's Moon Rocks scam. Video 83IUns-SGJQ js0zK8by3ac Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed